I'll Do What I Have To
by ladyvader99
Summary: Harley gets caught by Batman during a failed bank heist. See where it took her :D This will be mature and this will have smut. Enjoy! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: i don't own batman, harley, the joker, or anything else in this fic. it's pure dirty imagination and i hope you enjoy! please read and review, i don't even care if you flame or criticize :3_

**Harley POV**

**It was another rainy day in Gotham. Each drop slammed with force on the cars lining the street and Harley flinched as they hit her face and back as she crouched lower and ran. She was trying to keep up with the Joker's unrelenting pace as they headed back to their hideout for the night. She hated traveling in the rain but for her Puddin', she would do anything.**

**They'd hit up Gotham National Bank mere hours after the mayor's charity collections were locked into the supposedly secure vault in the basement. Harley smiled to herself. They should have known that vault wasn't a challenge to the Joker. Her thighs were beginning to burn and she clutched the canvas bags tighter to her body as she began to sprint. She started to hear the sirens now as they turned onto the street. She didn't see the Joker anymore so she veered off into the first alleyway she came to and slowed down to catch her breath. God, was she _sweating_ in this cold rain? She wiped her brow with a gloved hand and leaned against the brick walls, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't do a proper handspring holding the bags and she was hesitant to try to climb up the fire escape since her outfit made her visible, even more so with the rain glistening off of it.**

**She cursed herself for loving red and elaborate costumes and searched for large enough holes to squeeze through in the chain link fence. She was petite enough to squeeze through most holes but she didn't like scratching herself or tearing up her costume unnecessarily. Harley squealed in delight when she found a corner of the fence pulled up, she felt like it had taken forever in the dark. She carefully slid through the fence, triumphant, only to realize the three bulging bags were still on the other side and would not fit through the hole. She bit her lip, torn between leaving them (but she shuddered to think of Mistah J s wrath when she made it back) and finding an alternate route. The sirens had stopped and she started to panic. She slithered back through the fence to the bags, stashed them inside the two wet trash bags by the fence and again made her way through the hole.**

**She started to jog toward the street and looked back to make sure the money bags were safely covered before slamming into a brick wall. She yelped and clutched her throbbing nose as she fell backward on her backside. The string of curses she let out, echoed against the brick and concrete of the alley and as the stars subsided and her vision cleared, she swallowed hard as she realized the brick wall she slammed into wasn't brick, it was Batman s chest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman POV**

**Bruce had just been cutting into the rib eye Alfred had painstakingly prepared after a long day when his cell vibrated in the pocket of his black Armani suit. He sighed and lowered his knife as he pulled out the phone and checked it. He sighed again and apologized to Alfred for missing another dinner as he walked briskly toward the closest entrance to the Bat Cave. As he descended into the dark stony stairway, he thought about Jim Gordon s clumsy texting; Bruce didn't think he was adapting to his smartphone very well. He chuckled and stepped into the well-lit atrium of the cave, stopping in front of his array of computer screens. He glanced at the security cameras for Wayne Manor briefly, like he always did, and switched his gaze to the local news.**

**"...the Joker was seen exiting the building with his longtime companion, Harley Quinn, at his heels. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous and Gotham residents are urged to not confront him or Quinn. This is the third..."**

**He walked over to the stainless steel wardrobe and loosened his silver silk tie to begin changing. His brow furrowed as he thought about tracking the Joker. It was never a simple take down with him, especially with the charismatic and unpredictable Harley Quinn at his side. Bruce pulled on his boots and resolved to neutralize Harley as soon as possible. Last time, she'd managed to pull out some hair. He fastened his utility belt, which hugged his muscled hips and stretched his 6ft4 frame before jogging toward the Batmobile. He was getting older and the last time he hurried out without stretching, he'd almost pulled a muscle. _Almost_.**

**The rush of getting behind the wheel of the sleek vehicle never wore off for Bruce and he purposely gunned it to 110mph, enjoying the smooth ride. As he neared downtown Gotham, he saw the smoke rising from the destroyed bank and he knew the Joker and Harley were long gone. He slowed just enough to lift two fingers at Gordon before passing the police cars by and pulled up to a curb two streets over to find the pair on foot. He moved silently, stealthily, for a large man and shot his grappling hook to the top of the brick building, scaling it with ease. He straightened up once on top of the roof and scanned the alleyways below. He saw no sign of Joker's signature purple but caught sight of the bright red costume of Harley Quinn resting against a wall, her costume stuck to her obscenely from the rain. His cheeks warmed against his will and he slowly walked toward the edge of the building, cape billowing in the wind. He'd have to take her off guard somehow and luckily, she seemed lost in thought, head tilted, body facing away from him.**

**He flattened himself against the cool concrete and peered around the corner. What was she doing? Didn't Joker feed her well enough so she didn't have to dig through garbage? He felt a sting of pity but resolved to take her into custody regardless. He snuck behind her, reaching down for her arm to twist her into submission, when she whirled and slammed into him and fell to the ground. Dazed, it took her a second before recognition crept into her icy blue eyes.**

**"Aw, crap. Mistah J is gonna kill me!" She yelled as she held out her wrists for Batman to cuff her.**

**He reached to help her up and she immediately buckled when she stood straight up. He yanked her back to her feet and she screeched in pain.**

**"Watch what you're doin', ya stupid bat! I hurt my ankle!"**

** He lifted her easily over his shoulder and carried her back toward the Batmobile. His thoughts were on his hand placement: should he hold her by the buttock, where his grip was more secure, or on the back of her thigh, a safer choice but where she'd be able to wiggle more? His thoughts drowned out her constant chatter and he kept his face stony as he set her down to examine her ankle. It seemed sprained so he wrapped it gently and helped her into the car.**

**He felt the chill from the rain in his very core and he shook off the excess water before settling into the car. Harley continued muttering under her breath and he caught wisps of sentences and smiled in spite of himself as he drove toward Arkham Asylum.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harley POV**

**She shivered in the Batmobile, hating the confined space. Her wrists were beginning to chafe and as she examined the strip of skin where her gloves met her sleeve, she could see the delicate skin being rubbed raw. Harley glanced at the Bat, wondering if she could twist her wrists out of the zip tie he d used, cringing at the thought of further damaging her skin. The Joker liked her skin baby smooth, at least baby smooth with the bruises he inflicted on her.**

**She examined Batman s profile, wondering what was going on behind that stoic face and cowl, and if she could maybe persuade him to let her go.**

**"Hey, Bats? What say ya to lettin' me go, huh? I ain't done nothin' really! I was just followin' orders!"**

**He didn't acknowledge her so she pouted and faced forward again. Harley didn't want to go back to Arkham. She hated the routine and the ugly polyester uniform and everyone there. It was _boring_ without Mistah J. She focused her eyes on the rain, watching it hit the windshield and glad to be out of it. She laid her head back and rested her eyes, wondering what kind of excuse she'd have to give Mistah J when she escaped Arkham. Batman coughed and she snuck a look at him from the corner of her eye. It'd been awhile since Mistah J had rewarded her and she yearned for some kind of attention. Bats was not ideal, but maybe she could provoke him somehow and catch him off guard so she could escape. If she came back quickly and with the money she'd stashed, surely Mistah J would give her some lovin'.**

**She twisted in her seat to look at Batman.**

**"Hey, Bats?"**

**He ignored her.**

**"Bats. I have a question for ya."**

**Still nothing.**

**Harley pursed her lips and crossed her arms.**

**"BATS!"**

**He looked over at her and quickly looked forward again.**

**"What do you want, Quinn?" he said in that deep voice of his.**

**Harley withdrew at the sound of her last name.**

**"Don't call me that! I hate my last name! Just call me Harley, okay? Bats, where are you taking me?"**

**He looked at her again.**

**"I'm taking you to Arkham. I'm sure you have memorized the road there by now."**

**Her bottom lip started to quiver and she leaned close enough to where she was almost blocking his driving view.**

**"But I don't wanna go to Arkham! They're always mean to me and Mistah J is waitin' for me. Would ya-"**

**Batman turned sharply and Harley was thrown back into her seat. She glared at Batman, knowing he did it on purpose and crossed her arms again.**

**The rain thundered down harder and she noted with glee that the bridge to Arkham was underwater. She grinned at Batman as he slowed the Batmobile down and scowled.**

**"HA! Ya see that Bats? Now, ya can't take me Arkham! Whaddya say to lettin' me go and I'll never speak a word to Mistah J about th-"**

**She paused seeing the slow grin come over Batman's face, and knew that couldn't possibly be a good sign. He put the car in reverse and sped off in the opposite direction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman POV**

**Bruce was having a difficult time keeping his mind clear. He chose to blame it on the cold, but he knew deep down, something about Harley was throwing it off. Sure, she was being annoying as usual but there was something else. He snapped out of his thoughts when she yelled "BATS!" and glanced at her. Shit. Her arms were crossed. With her wet costume already clinging to her body, leaving nothing the the imagination, it was now stretched across her breasts. He quickly looked away but too late. He'd already caught a glimpse of a nipple. He was positive. He shook his head quickly to clear the image and focused on the road.**

**"What do you want, Quinn?"**

**His thoughts became muddled again as she leaned in front of him and bit her lower lip. Her slighty swollen, red, bottom lip. Wait. What was wrong with him? He chalked up his wandering thoughts to lack of sleep and swerved to avoid a cat. Harley fell back onto the seat with a thud and he cursed himself for noticing the slight movement of her breasts as he reversed and sped off to the house since the bridge was flooded. He felt a slow smile growing on his face and realized Harley was looking at him strangely so he faced forward and sped up, keeping his mind occupied with what to do with her.**

**He figured he'd put her in Dick's old room, it had locks, it's own bathroom and his was right next door. There was even a secret passage adjoining the two in case he needed to stop her from escaping. As he began the drive up the mile long gravel drive way, he thanked his parents' memories for paving it in a straight line so he could blindfold Harley.**

**The car self parked itself and ignoring her loud protests, he went around the other side, pulled her out and threw her over his shoulder again.**

**Alfred was in the Bat Cave, somehow ready with a towel and a hot cup of tea, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.**

**"Not now, Alfred. I'll explain in a moment."**

**He took the stairs two at a time, ready to let Harley down as she was pummeling his armored back with her fists. Alfred was following behind him, at a much more relaxed pace.**

**"Master Wayne, should I prepare bedding and...clothing...for Miss Quinn?"**

**"IT'S NOT MISS QUINN, IT'S HARLEY!"**

**Bruce smiled again, glad that she nor Alfred were able to see, and removed her blindfold once they were inside the house. He plunked her down gingerly and held her up by the arm. He led her slowly up three flights of dark velveted stairs before unlocking Dick's old room and ushering her inside.**

**"Look...Harley. I can't get you to Arkham tonight but you _will_ be headed there in the morning. You're allowed a shower and one night's sleep. Alfred will provide you with something to sleep in and I will come collect you at dawn."**

**He left quickly, not giving her a chance to say anything and nodded for Alfred to follow him.**

**He stuck a silver key in the lock and then pocketed it before debriefing with Alfred.**

**"Sir, I think you should use this time wisely and provoke Miss Quinn into giving details on the Joker's whereabouts."**

**He patted Alfred on the shoulder before taking his leave and retiring to his chamber. He undressed slowly, listening to the movement in the room next to him. Harley was swearing and he chuckled as he went over to his desk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harley POV**

**Harley struggled against Batman as he blindfolded her. Who did he think he was? She let out a grunt of frustration as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She wriggled and fought, punching his back with all her might, only to realize it was pointless. He always wore that damn armor so she slackened her body and waited for him to put her down. She heard the old man, Alfred, talking to Bats quietly. Something about sheets and clothes and he called her "Miss".**

**"IT'S NOT MISS QUINN, IT'S HARLEY!"**

**Did that mean she was gonna stay here? She let out a tortured noise and thought furiously on how to escape from this wretched house as Batman lowered her to the ground. She was surprised Batman helped her up three flights of stairs (HOW BIG WAS THIS PLACE?) but she knew she wouldn't have made it otherwise.**

**Harley knew jumping out of the window wasn't an option...Batman would be sure to pick a room he could lock her in and the windows were sealed shut. Maybe she could steal the key? She looked over at Batman, wondering if he'd make that kind of slip up. She frowned and knew that wasn't likely. Harley sighed and took in the rich decor of the house, admiring the columns and carpets and wondered whose house this was. Batman unlocked a door at random and led her inside. She looked around at all the Boy Wonder posters and scoffed.**

**"Look...Harley. I can't get you to Arkham tonight but you _will_ be headed there in the morning. You're allowed a shower and one night's sleep. Alfred will provide you with something to sleep in and I will come collect you at dawn."**

**She turned to respond with something sarcastic but Bats was already closing the door. She leaned against it and heard the door lock and she started to cry. What was she going to do now? Her Puddin' was waiting for her. She threw a stuffed pillow across the room and started cursing Batman's name, angry through her tears. She heard a knock on the door and ran to it, ready to spring on the elderly Alfred.**

**"Miss Harley? It's with unfortunate grace that I come to say, we don't have anything that might fit you. Perhaps search the armoire in corner. I do believe our previous guest was closer to your size."**

**"Ain't ya gonna show me to the shower?" she said through the door.**

**"There is a shower within the room, Miss Quinn. I do hope you sleep well." She heard him beginning to walk away from the door.**

**"But, wait a second!" Harley knew she was crying out in vain so she banged her fists on the door and slid down the door to the carpet, crying into her knees.**

**She felt disgusting in her wet costume so she walked to the closed door that she thought was a closet and stepped into the restroom. The floor was tiled in green and the tub was nice and round. She brightened up in spite of herself and began to peel off her costume.**

**She always undressed top to bottom for some reason and she carefully pulled off her cowl and domino mask in front of the mirror, saddened at how her makeup had smudged from the rain. No wonder Bats didn't want to look at her! She took of her gloves and carefully untangled her hair from being scrunched under the cowl for so long. She sighed heavily and turned on the water to fill the tub. She sat on the toilet and removed her shoes, frowning at the mud caked on them. Why couldn't she ever stay clean? Harley stood up again and unzipped her red and black costume down it's back and let it crumple to the floor before kicking it aside. Stupid Batman. She hoped he provided a drying service.**

**She yanked off her plain white cotton bikini briefs and lowered her cold naked body into the hot water. Harley didn't like to wear bras. They constricted her and besides, she didn't think her breasts were large enough for a bra. She looked around for shampoo and found a bottle of men's all in one body wash and shampoo. She smirked and began washing off her face and body before applying mass amounts to her dirty hair. Harley enjoyed nothing more than a hot bath. She would have preferred bubbles but she wasn't at home. She lazed about until the hot water became lukewarm and she stepped out of the bath, purposely dripping all over the tiled floor as she reached for a fluffly red towel. It felt weird being naked in a stranger's room so she toweled off quickly and rubbed her hair between a section of towel and glanced at herself in the mirror. She'd always had a thin, petite figure and she ran her hands down her hips, wincing as she noticed the yellowed bruise of last week's punishment. It was almost heart shaped.**

**Harley peeked out from behind the shower door to make sure she was still alone and walked quietly to the dresser and searched for something to wear. She groaned as she saw nothing but tee shirts and tank tops for boys and decided on a plain black shirt that fell past her thighs. She wasn't about to wear someone's used boxers so that'd have to do for now. The house was dead quiet and Harley was unsure of what to do...she wasn't sleepy. She returned to the bathroom and tied her hair back up in their pigtails and decided to investigate the room. The dresser was to her left, there was a large window with a window seat overlooking a long drop to the courtyard, the ironwrought bed was across from her with it's dark blue comforter, and to her right were some bookshelves and the door out.**

**Harley dragged her hand along the bookshelf, pulling books out at random by the side and she stopped suddenly when she'd pulled at a book and it didn't budge. She studied it closer. It a was nondescript, plain black hardcover, with gold lettering up the side in tiny print.**

**She tugged at it again with her fingers.**

**It didn't budge.**

**She bit her lip in concentration before trying again. She gripped it with both hands and pulled.**

**It came out at an angle and the bookcase slid to the left, leaving just enough space for a kid to squeeze through.**

**Harley grinned mischievously. Or a thin girl like Harley. She stepped through the space and walked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman POV**

**Bruce was angry. He'd forgotten his Batsuit was wet when he'd taken it off and thrown it onto the hardwood floor. The material would crack when it dried now. He gathered it and tossed it down the chute he used for this kind of trash; it'd end up in the Bat Cave incinerator.**

**He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers across his jaw. He needed a shave but more importantly he needed to eat and sleep. He sat at his desk once he changed into his sleepwear, nothing fancy, just a pair of light, black cotton drawstring pants. Alfred had been kind enough to bring his untouched dinner, with a freshly made steak and the hot tea that was his only vice.**

**He ate in silence and in an odd manner. He ate everything on his plate in clockwise order. Dick would always poke fun at him when they'd eaten those rare dinners together and he smiled at the memory. He wiped his mouth with the linen napkin Alfred had provided and stepped over to his bed, feeling the tension begin to loosen in his muscles.**

**Bruce lay on his back, closed his eyes and slept.**

**He didn't think he'd been asleep long when he heard a faint grunt, followed by a soft click.**

**He started to get up to investigate when a blonde pigtailed head peered from behind the adjoining door to Dick's old room and he froze. What was she doing? How did she find the entrance?**

**He also realized, as the blood left his face, that he'd apparently been dreaming as his private area was rock hard.**

**Bruce didn't often have dreams of fantasy so he cursed his subconscious and watched Harley from underneath his lashes. His room was extremely dark, save for the scant bit of moonlight from the circular window high in the wall.**

**Harley was walking hesitantly and Bruce hoped it was too dark to see anything when her vision adjusted to the darkness. He kept his breathing regular and listened. She'd entered from that doorway, which was approximately four feet to his left. She'd taken four steps into the room and she'd have to talk at least ten more for him to have enough room to spring up off the bed where he lay on his back. He clamped his mouth shut as she took a couple of more steps and walked into his bed.**

**"Motherfucker, I stubbed my toe! What the hell is this thing?" she yelled and he felt the weight of her hands on the bed near his knee.**

**His heart skipped a beat as he felt her hands moving on the bed, and laid even more still as they found his knee cap. Her hands felt tiny, the skin cool and she poked his kneecap several times. To his horror, she hitched herself onto the bed and he moved away with the bounce of the bed, hoping she would leave. He could see her better, having been accustomed to the almost pitch black of his room. Her hair was damp and from the shortness of the shirt, it didn't look like she was wearing anything else. He swallowed hard and fought for self-control.**

**He hadn't had many dates lately and contrary to public opinion, he could count his lovers on one hand. He'd always been focused, aware of his emotions, and alert for any attacks. How was it that he'd found himself twice taken unaware by the girl sitting feet from him? The physical betrayals of his body were a surprise. Had he felt a yearning of that sort, he'd have taken care of it himself and not let it...fester to the point of no return.**

**His breath caught as he watch Harley run her hand up his leg toward him and he pinched his other thigh with his fingers. He had to still be dreaming right? Why would she touch him? Did she think he was Alfred? Someone else besides Batman? He hated himself deeply for hardening further and closed his eyes again as her hand made contact with the waistband of his pants.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harley POV**

**As she walked down the narrow dark hallway, she briefly considered turning back. She didn't know if this was the beginnings of a maze or where it might lead to. While she pondered, she came to a regular wooden door and turned the handle. It opened with a soft click and she blinked furiously as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.**

**She heard deep breathing off to her right and she stuck her head around the door to see who was sleeping there. Of course there was little to no light and she couldn't make out anything other than a lump under blankets so she took a few cautious steps forward. It was hard to gauge if there was anything else in the room and sure enough, she felt pain shoot up her good leg as she hit something wooden.**

**"Motherfucker, I stubbed my toe! What the hell is this thing?" she yelled as she fell forwad.**

**Surprised at a soft surface under her hands, Harley quickly felt around for the person breathing, hoping against hope it wasn't that geezer, Alfred. Her fingertips hit bone and she poked at it a few times to verify that it was indeed a kneecap and it was not a scrawny one. She could only conclude it was Bats. She grinned devilishy at the thought he was here at her mercy, guard down, and ripe for the killing. Her smile quickly faded when reality hit. She was in a tee shirt only and held no weapons. She sat on the bed with a bounce and brought her hand to her chin.**

**What could she possibly do to the Bat while in this situation?**

**She listened to his even breathing and she turned in her seat to look at him as her eyes adjusted. Peaceful, his eyes were closed, his torso uncovered in his sleep, but his face was hidden in the shadows of the room. She looked up at the tiny window and wished for more light but didn't want to wake him. She didn't want to waste this opportunity to find out more about him so she began touching his leg, searching for a weak spot. She started right above the kneecap she'd touched and felt the muscle with her palm.**

**She'd meant to keep it innocent, honest, but her curiousity got the best of her and she moved her hand up the muscled thigh. She squeezed gently as she ran her hand even further up and tapped her fingers on the pelvic bone she found there. She leaned over the sleeping body and touched the waistband of the soft pants.**

**Should she dare?**

**What if the Bat woke up?**

**She bit her lower lip and slid her finger under the waistband. She gasped in surprise when a strong hand immediately grabbed her wrist and made her lose her balance. She fell across the rock hard torso of Batman. He quickly grabbed her other wrist and held her in place. Harley's heartbeat quickened and she tried to wriggle loose only to stop cold when she felt a poke near her stomach.**

**"Harley, what are you doing?" he growled.**

**She didn't know later what made her do it, didn't know what she was going to tell Mistah J, but she leaned forward toward the voice and found his lips with hers. He tasted like salt and ecstasy and he let go of one of her hands and pulled her by the waist close to him. She halfheartedly tried pulling down the black shirt but abandoned that effort to clutch his neck with her hand.**

**The Joker rarely kissed Harley and she relished the feeling and felt a familiar, long ignored ache. She teased Batman with her tongue, running it across his lips.**

**She no longer cared that he was the worst enemy of her Puddin' or that he'd locked her up in Arkham numerous times, she was going to use him for this. If the Joker beat her when he saw her again, it'd be worth it. Batman still held on to her other wrist and as she kissed him, she let her other hand roam free. Down his shoulder, down his virtually hairless chest, down the rock hard abs and obliques, and down inside his pants.**

**He groaned against her lips as she made contact with his throbbing cock and pulled it free. He immediately grabbed her wrist again to stop her.**

**She sat up, straddling his stomach, both her wrists in his hands.**

**"Look, Bats. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."**

**She waited roughly one whole minute and when he didn't say anything, she shifted herself so his cock was under her center and she could grind against it. She felt her own moistness mingle with his pre cum and as she began moving and teasing, he released her hands. Harley immediately pulled off the black shirt and felt her pink nipples harden in the cool air of the bedroom. Bats laid his broad hands on her hips and scooted himself into a sitting position against his headboard.**

**Harley grinned and lowered herself slowly on his cock, blissful in his gasp. He groaned again and she leaned forward to kiss him, enjoying the the streching sensation down below.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman POV**

**Batman never did anything without purpose. He always thought things through to the end with various alternate scenarios just in case. Rarely did something go wrong for Batman and he prided himself on that careful, meticulous part of him. Even now, as Harley rode him to a state of bliss, he thought. He'd been thinking, agonizing, on what to do, as she'd touched his thick, excited cock through his pants and then pulled it out. He was surprised at her and he wondered what her motives were. Surely she was waiting for his guard to fall so she could strike? Perhaps she'd signaled the Joker somehow and he was on his way to storm the manor.**

**Of the ladies he'd taken to bed, none of them came of their own free will, be it due to chemistry or attraction...well, except Selina. The others wanted him for his status or wealth, even to find out if all his grandiose possessions indicated he was compensating for something. He smiled a crooked smile and couldn't imagine why he'd need to compensate for one of the few things he was absolutely sure of.**

**When Harley had touched him gently and slid her finger under the waistband of his pants, he'd thought he WAS dreaming. He'd reacted roughly, gripping her wrists and knocking her off balance. Her lithe body had fallen across his and his cheeks flushed when the tip of his erection rubbed her stomach. Her sudden stillness made him realize she'd felt it too and he gripped her wrists tighter so she would stop wriggling (didn't she realize she was turning him on more?).**

**"Harley, what are you doing?"**

**His cock hardened further when her lips came out of nowhere and found his. He let go off one wrist and in a spontaneous moment of devil may care, he held her close and kissed her back. Her lips were soft, willing, easy to abuse with his rough, demanding kisses. He wasn't sure what he expected from it or where to lead it, but his efforts to remain in control of this...experience were quickly spiraling out of his control. It maddened him and aroused him at the same time. She teased him and it sent shivers down his spine when her fingernails entangled themselves in his hair.**

**As he went to pull those irresistibly sexy pigtails and kiss her neck, she went for his cock, stroking as she release it from the now tight confines of the cotton. Last minute objections arose in his brain but he decided to see this through. He'd find out where she balked and if he could seduce her enough to keep her coming back with information on the Joker eventually. He didn't mind having to go through the motions a few times to build the relationship. He needed her to trust him so he'd do his best to make her scream.**

**He'd do what he had to.**

**He grabbed her wrist before she could touch his penis again. He didn't want to come so quickly. He realized his mistake when she sat up, her hot center inches from him. He couldn't make out her face, just the faint outline of the pigtailed head and her legs straddling his stomach. He almost wished he could see her face. He didn't realize she'd said something at first and thought about a response.**

**Easy or hard? What counted as easy? Slow, soothing lovemaking? He thought about how Harley would like it and then decided it didn't matter. He was going to be in control. This thought disappeared when she slid down his waist and pressed her wet cunt against his cock. God, he could feel almost every vein throbbing to be inside her. It was maddening and he almost came when she began sliding back and forth. It was enough to make him release her hands and in one quick motion, she'd removed the shirt and he'd composed himself enough to rise up in sitting position. He held her hips in his hands and closed his eyes as she mounted him. She kissed him again as she got used to his size and he grinned at the tiny gasp of surprise she let out. He grinned against her lips and decided he'd begin his seduction. He carefully shifted so he was on his knees and still inside her and when she wrapped her legs around his waist he drove into her, her back against the mattress.**

**He cupped on breast as he licked her neck, collarbone to ear, and whispered, "Do you want me to go harder?"**

**She responded by pressing herself closer and he felt her squeak, "Yes" as he leaned in to kiss her. This time, he was leading the kiss, teasing, exploring her mouth, leaving her breathless. He traced hard little bites down her chin, small of her throat, down her chest and captured a nipple in between his lips, thrusting into her as deep as he could. He let one hand trail between them and found her clit and slowly rubbed and it wasn't long until she was at the brink. She stiffened with pleasure and he held off before she came. She didn't like that.**

**"What'd ya stop doin' that for!" she yelled.**

**"Do you want me to stop completely?" he asked instead of answering.**

**She shook her head no and he resumed his actions, allowing her to come this time. The juice trailed down their legs and he struggled to keep himself from coming for just a little longer, savoring the wetness and the sweet ache from her tight cunt.**

**The Joker didn't know what he was missing and Batman came, knowing that he had Harley wrapped around his finger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harley POV**

She groaned with happiness.

The Joker almost never fucked her and when he did, it certainly wasn't like this. She knew she shouldn't be allowing Batman to fuck her brains out, but she couldn't help herself. She ran her fingers down his back as he turned her onto her back and pumped into her, and marveled at the unyielding muscle of his shoulders. So unlike the Joker's skinny frame. His hot breath hit her neck when he asked if she wanted it harder.

Of course she did. That s the only way Mistah J did it after all!

She pressed her breasts to his chest and smirked as she made her voice high and squeaky.

"Yes."

Clearly, Bats needed to dominate her and luckily she didn't mind that. When he pressed his lips to hers, she held hers ready to open when he slid his tongue between them. She didn t expect him to be so ferocious. Selina had obviously lied about their trysts, labeling Bats the sensual, slow lover. He was a learned and experienced kisser and she lost herself for a moment when his lips covered her nipple. She felt the throbbing below and knew her release was close. He started thrusting harder and she felt his hand travel its way down to her hot, aching center. She arched her back as Batman began to lightly rub her clit and assaulted him with needy kisses as she felt her imminent climax. Right at the edge, Batman stopped his motions and Harley became angry immediately. Mistah J always played this game and it infuriated her that Bats was the same.

"What'd ya stop doin' that for?" she yelled up at him.

"Do you want me to stop completely?" he asked her in that low, deliciously deep voice of his.

She'd shaken her head no before she knew what she was doing. She wanted to cum; she couldn't deny the almost shaking sensation that had taken over her entire body. As he resumed rubbing, she felt guilt for a split second before orgasming hard, the feeling enhanced by Batman's hard cock still inside of her. She held him to her, tongues entwined until she stopped shuddering. She felt Batman smile against her lips and he finished moments later, with one last deep thrust. He held her for a moment and sat up away from her and she again groaned at the loss of contact.

The silence became deafening to her after a minute so she hesitantly spoke up.

"Hey, Bats?"

"What, Harley?"

"I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. I was coming in to see who was sleepin' here and I didn't know it was you or that well, YOU CAN'T TELL MISTAH J! He will kill me, ya know! I was just havin' fun, ya can't blame ole Harley for that!"

She didn t know why she felt the need to hear affirmation from Batman about what had happened. She crawled up to his knees and tried to peer at his darkened face but to no avail. It was simply too dark in the room. He chuckled and leaned forward.

"Why would I care what happens to you, Harley? You're a thief and in the company of my strongest adversary most of the time. What could you offer me in exchange for my silence?"

She didn t know how to respond to that. Batman certainly owed her no favors. She suddenly felt angry and rejected and she turned around to leave the bed. What could she offer? She could use her body again but she knew deep down that it'd be for more her satisfaction than anything. As she stood in front of the door, discarded shirt in hand, she looked in Batman's direction one last time.

"What could a silly girl like me possibly offer Batman? Surely you know if Mistah J found out, he'd come at ya full force? You've touched his Harley Quinn. I don't mind touching you again, that's for sure, but I love my Mistah J. I just don'' t wanna see him all mangled up like the last time."

She could almost see the grin that spread across Batman s face and even though she tried to not hear him, it still rung through the door as she shut it.

"Maybe that's what I want."

Harley walked back to her room and laid down on top of the covers, head swimming. She hadn't meant for things to get this deep, really she didn't, she only wanted to have some fun. She fell asleep before she knew it and was woken up by short, loud knocks at the door. She jerked awake and covered herself with a pillow and opened the door. Alfred stood there pink faced and handed her cleaned and dried costume to her before nearly sprinting away.

She pulled on the still warm suit and adjusted her pigtails just in time for Batman to walk in unannounced.

Harley flushed and followed him out, only to slam into him again. He looked down at her and reached out to blindfold her again silently. She secretly hoped he'd pick her up and when he did, she was surprised at the tingle she felt between her legs. Maybe it was the cool leather rubbing against the semi-silky material of her costume. Either way, Harley didn't fight him and when he finally set her on her feet, she flushed again at the deliberate way he ran a finger up her slit and jerked away on instinct. She tore off the blindfold and raised an eyebrow at him as he opened up the car. She slid into the front seat and crossed her arms as he put the car in gear and zoomed off toward Gotham. To her surprise, he didn't take the turn to Arkham and instead parked near a building right outside of downtown.

"Go."

She looked at him in surprise and leapt out of the car. Harley allowed herself to look back once and grinned at Batman before running full speed ahead. She'd see Batman again.

She' d do what she had to.

THE END

***AN: well, that's the end (DUH), hope you enjoyed. i never wanted to do a ginormous undertaking so this was short and sweet. keep an eye on me, i'll be jumping all over different fandoms 3 laters


End file.
